


The Boy Who Could See Monsters

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, M/M, Red String of Fate, Something In The Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana isn't like ordinary boys. Ever since he was little, he could see what others couldn't. He saw beautiful things, but he also saw the horrible monsters that hid in the dark. It is only with Haru that the monsters seem to go away or at least most of them. There is one persistent monster that wants to claim Makoto and the monster is growing more and more daring with each passing year. Makoto isn't sure if he'll be able to avoid it for much longer.  Now Makoto must decide what he is willing to risk to be free, while juggling his ever growing feelings for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Green Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series for the makoharu festival and my first makoharu fic. Please come and join the makoharu festival at makoharufestival.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta by ink-beat  
> Final touches by me so all mistakes are proudly mine.

All around him strings danced in the air; purples, yellows, reds, and oranges. The colors were endless, just like the inside of his crayon box, but scribbled across the sky. Some were thick and corded, and others were silky strands like the ribbons his mama sometimes wore - because papa always stared when she did. There were even some that were knotted and some that were thin and frayed. He always felt sad when he saw those. One end was connected to a person, while the other end either connected to a person around them or trailed off into the sky, seeming to go on forever.

“Makoto,” his mother called.

Makoto blinked and all the strings disappeared. He turned to his mother with a wide smile. She held out her hand for him, and smiling brightly, he slid his hand into her's. It felt warm and safe. He looked around at the beach - it was his first time coming there and it all was amazing. He bounced up and down, his eyes wide as he looked at all the golden sand.  Every once in a while he saw strange things move, but the sun kept most of the bad things away, and instead all there was, was laughter and fun. Then he turned to the water. It was bright blue and glinting in the sun, just like gems rising and falling together.

“Do you like it?” His mother asked.

Makoto nodded his head enthusiastically. “It’s so big!”

His father chuckled and scooped Makoto up. Makoto squealed in delight as his father placed him on his broad shoulders. He clutched at his father's head, giggling.

"Now you have a better view," his father said, a smile in his voice.

Makoto quickly looked back at the ocean and gasped. “It goes on forever!”

“That's right," his father said. "The ocean is everywhere! So when you’re in it, you’re everywhere all at once.”

Makoto chewed his bottom lip, trying to think hard about what his father said. He tilted his head down, almost hanging upside down, as he looked at his father with worry. “But I want to stay with mama and papa.”

His mother laughed. “Then we’ll just have to play in the water together.”

Makoto straightened up and beamed, satisfied with the answer. Together, they moved further down the beach. Makoto kept an eye out for monsters. His parents couldn't see them like he could - actually, he hadn't met anyone else who could see them at all - so he made sure to keep watch, but the beach was empty of all the creepy stuff. Pleased that nothing would come hopping out to get him, he focused back on the water. The water was even prettier up close and so many people were playing in it. He even saw some kids his age. He wiggled, anxious to play too.

His father laughed and plucked him off of his shoulders. “Stay close, Makoto, we don’t want you to get swept away.”

Makoto’s eyes widened and he hurried to cling to his mother’s leg. “Is the ocean going to eat me?”

Mama gave Papa a look before crouching down and giving Makoto a hug. “No, it won’t try to eat you, but the water is a trickster. So you have to stay close to Mama and Papa.”

Makoto nodded and looked at the water, unsure if he wanted to get in. The water looked like something could be hiding in it, like the monsters that lived in the dark that no one but him could see.

“See, now he’s scared,” he heard his mother said.

He tried to be brave, but he couldn’t help the fear that made his body tremble.

“Makoto,” his father called, and he looked to see that his father was already in the water. Once his father saw that Makoto's eyes were on him, he started splashing and dancing in the water.

Some of the fear seeped away and Makoto giggled. “Papa is silly.”

“Doesn’t it look fun?” his mother asked. She pulled Makoto away from her leg and crouched down beside him. She pulled out the two floaties she brought in her bag. The floaties had little orcas all over them, laughing and playing. "Want to put them on?"

He nodded, excited. He only tried them on once and had been wanting to again, ever since his Mama bought them for him.

She smiled and pulled them onto his arms. "There. All ready?"

Makoto nodded and took a cautious step forward, then another until he was right at the edge of the water. He squinted at the water, unsure if he could trust it. The water drifted over his toes. Nothing happened.

“You can do it Makoto,” his father called out.

Makoto looked at his father crouched down in the water with his arms out. He sucked in a breath and ran forward. Larges splashes rose up around him as he ran towards his father, closing his eyes as he did until he was met by warm arms.

“You did it!”

Makoto opened his eyes, still holding tight to his Papa before looking around him. He was in the water, and it was cold, but pretty, and it wasn’t trying to eat him.

“I did it,” he said in awe and with a little bit of pride.

His father let go, but stayed close. Makoto moved his foot around, causing the water to swirl around him. Then he kicked his foot up, causing a splash. He did it again, then again, a smile spreading across his face. “It’s fun!”

A spray of water suddenly hit him.  He wiped it from his face and whirled around. Papa was laughing. Makoto's face scrunched up in confusion when his father splashed him again.

“You should splash him back,” his mother said as she stepped into the water.

Makoto looked unsure and gave his mother a questioning look.

She smiled and nodded.

He bit his bottom lip looking between his Mama and Papa.

Mama reached him. “It’s okay, Makoto. See, watch.”

She reached down and gave Papa a good splash.

Papa squawked. “Hey!” But he was smiling.

Makoto grinned and then quickly gathered up his courage and splashed Papa too.

“You too!” Papa wailed and then laughed.

"You started it!" Makoto said with glee and splashed him again. Then, Papa splashed him back. And then, both Makoto and Mama splashed Papa at the same time.

“Two against one! This means war.”

Then they were in a huge splash fight and father would chase him through the water, before he turned and chased Mama. Makoto couldn’t help laughing and Papa grabbed him and tickled him just as Mama sneaked up behind Papa and hit him with a really big splash. Papa let go once more, and started chasing Mama when Mama suddenly slipped.

Papa gasped and ran towards her. Makoto hurried after them and was almost there when he felt something slide across his leg. Startled, he jumped back and looked down at the water. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Sliding through the water were white wisps that looked like tiny humans. They danced in the water like it was air, and small wings made of seashells clung to their back. They slid their hands across Makoto’s leg and beckoned to him. Makoto froze, fear sinking deep into his stomach as he stared down at the water fairies. Even though they were smaller than him he was still scared. He wanted to run away, but instead he felt himself step forward. It was like his legs were being moved for him.

“Makoto, Makoto, come play with us,” they whispered. Their voices washed over him, like hands, unhindered despite being in the water.

Even so, Makoto didn't want to play with them. He could feel the bad feeling deep in his stomach - the same one that told him when the monsters were near. Makoto shook his head, but still his body moved forward, even as he struggled to stop. He tried to shout for his Mama and Papa, but his voice was stuck in his throat. Tears pricked his eyes. _I don’t wanna. I don’t wanna._

“It’ll be fun. She'll take good care of you, better than those humans."

Makoto wanted to scream. He didn't know who 'she' was, but the water fairies' words frightened him. He didn't want anyone else taking him. He wanted to stay with his Mama and Papa. He felt his legs move, pulling him further and further away from the crowd. The water rose higher, climbing up his skin until it reached his chest, then even further up, until it was almost to his neck. No one seemed to notice him, or the water fairies tugging him deeper into the water.

Then suddenly something grabbed his arm.

Makoto screamed.

The hand loosened for a moment and then tightened, pulling Makoto backwards. "Don't."

Makoto blinked at the new voice. It was soft and firm, and sounded around his age. At the same moment, he realized he could move again.

The arm pulling him abruptly stopped. Makoto looked down, searching for the water fairies, but they were gone, as if the new voice had made them all disappear. Instead, what he saw was a bright blue cord. It shone in the air, floating just above the water. It was thin, but not worn, and glimmered with a soft white light. Makoto couldn't help staring at it. It was so beautiful. The longer he stared, the more things he noticed about the blue thread, and he realized that it wasn't only blue - it gradually twisted and became a green cord leading straight towards Makoto. Makoto followed it with his eyes until it ended in a tight bow around his own finger.

"Wah? How did that get there?"

"What?"

Makoto jumped. He had almost forgotten about the new voice. He turned and finally looked into the face of his rescuer and his entire vision was taken in by blue. Eyes such a dazzling blue, even more beautiful than the cord that connected them, stared back at him. They belonged to a boy around his age with raven black hair and an annoyed expression on his face.

"What were you doing?" The boy asked, irritation in his voice.

"The water fairies kidnapped me! They were dragging me out into the ocean. I think they were going to bring me to a monster to eat me!"

The boy stared at him.

Makoto bit his lip. He had forgotten. No one could see them, but he had gotten too worked up. The boy had saved him. Then he noticed it. The string! The blue end of the string was tied around the boy's finger. It swung between them, pretty and glinting.

"Why would fairies want to eat you?" The boy demanded in his soft voice.

Makoto's eyes widened. He had expected the boy to tease him or call him strange like the other kids did, but instead he had a serious expression on his face. Makoto grinned widely, happy to meet someone who actually believed him.

"Well?" The boy asked impatiently.

"Oh! Uh? I don't know. They never said why."

The boy grunted and looked away. "I better go."

Makoto desperately wanted to keep talking to his new friend. He searched for something to say. "I'm Makoto!"

The boy sighed. "You don't have to shout."

"Sorry," Makoto stood there, hoping the boy would tell him his name as well.

The boy still wasn't looking at him, but he didn't move away. Makoto waited for a reply, but when he didn't get one, Makoto figured he might as well ask directly. Just as he opened his mouth, the boy finally turned and met his eyes.

"I'm-"

"Haruka!"

The boy jolted. They both turned to see a woman with short black hair hurry over to them. "Haruka, what did I tell you about wandering off? You could have been pulled in by the tide."

Haruka huffed. "I'm fine."

The women frowned at Haruka and then turned to Makoto. She looked at him, surprised. "Hello."

"Hello," Makoto said shyly, with a warm smile. He then gathered his courage. "Sorry, it was my fault. Haruka came to save me."

"Is that so?" The woman asked in surprise, looking at Haruka.

Haruka shrugged and looked at Makoto. "It's Haru."

His mother sighed. "Even if you were helping him Haruka, you shouldn't wander off. You both could have been swept away. Next time ask an adult for help." She turned back to Makoto. "Though I am glad you're safe. What's your name?"

"I'm Makoto Tachibana."

"And where are your parents, Makoto?"

Makoto's eyes widened and he grabbed Haru's arm. "I have to find Mama and Papa."

Haru looked startled at the contact, but instead of shrugging him off he nodded."

Haru's mother looked around her. "Let's get you to the lifeguard station."

Makoto nodded and all three began to head back to the beach. Makoto still clung to Haru. Haru gave him a look, but didn't move away. Instead, he pulled Makoto just a bit closer. It made Makoto feel warm and safe, even the glimmers of monsters he had saw before had all vanished, as if they were all afraid of his brave new friend.

To everyone's relief, Makoto's mother was there. When she saw Makoto her face relaxed in relief. Makoto rushed towards his mother. "Mama," he wailed.

His mother hugged him tightly close to her chest. "Makoto! Where did you go? We were so worried."

"The water fairies took me," Makoto rushed to explained. "They were dragging me into the ocean."

"Water fairies?" His mother asked, confused, and then just squeezed him tighter. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Makoto!" His father's voice shouted, cutting across the beach.

Makoto twisted around to see his father rushing towards them. His expression stern. He pulled Makoto away from his mother. "You had me and your mother worried sick. We told you to stay close!"

Makoto looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Makoto," his father said.

Makoto looked up, tears brimming at his eyes. He tried not to cry, and wiped at his eyes. "I didn't mean to."

His father sighed and pulled Makoto close, hugging him even tighter than Mama did. "It's okay, Makoto, we should have paid better attention. I'm just glad you're safe, but no more wandering off."

Makoto nodded and wrapped his arms around his father neck. Though he tried to hold them back, the tears began to spill and sobs poured from his lips. His father held him close until Makoto's sobbing turned into soft hiccups.

"Thank you so much for finding out son," he heard Mama say.

"I'm just glad he's safe," Haru's mother replied. "We'll be going then."

"Wait!" Makoto's eyes widened and he twisted in his father's arm. He wiggled away.

His father let him go reluctantly, and Makoto hurried to Haru. He felt his cheeks heat up as he realized he had been crying in front of the other boy, but it didn't stop him from throwing himself at Haru and hugging him tightly, nearly knocking the other boy off his feet.

"Thank you for saving me Haru-chan," Makoto said loudly.

"Drop the chan," Haru muttered.

Makoto pulled back and grinned. "Thank you, Haru."

Haru flushed and looked away. "Just don't get dragged off by fairies again."

"I won't. I promise, " Makoto said.

"Perhaps, Haruka and Makoto would like to play together in the future?" Haruka's mother asked hesitantly.

Makoto's eyes immediately brightened and even Haru tilted his head in interest.

"Can we Mama, Papa?" Makoto asked, practically bouncing in excitement.

"I don't see why not. It'll be good for Makoto to have a playmate," Makoto's mother said.

"Haruka too," Haru's mother said, looking at her son in relief.

"It's Haru," he muttered.

With that, the adults exchanged information and they soon discovered that Haru and his mother lived on the same street. Haru's mother explained that herself, her husband, and Haru's grandmother had just moved in this weekend. The adults talked, while Makoto stayed close to Haru, stealing looks between Haru and the string tying them together.

"You're staring," Haru said.

Makoto flushed. "Sorry," he said and looked down at his feet.

Haru sighed. "It's okay."

Makoto looked up and smiled brightly at Haru. Their eyes met and something warm went through Makoto.

Haru flushed and looked away.

"Time to go Haruka," Haru's mother said.

Haru grunted. "See ya."

"Bye Haru-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, waving as they pair walked away.

As Makoto watched them go, even when he could no longer see them, he kept his eyes on the blue and green thread that tied him and Haru together. He tried not to blink, not wanting to see it disappear. His eyes began to water and finally he had to. Blink. He looked up, and laughed. The thread was still there. It shone, bright, strong and endless.

"Let's go Makoto," his father said, holding out his hand.

Makoto nodded and took his father's hand, and then took his mother's. They all swung their hands together as they walked back to their home.

That night, Makoto dreamed that water fairies were dragging him deep into the scary blue ocean - so deep that the water turned black and Makoto knew there were monsters waiting there, ready to eat him. But just as he felt them get closer, Haru stepped forward with a glowing sword and scared all the monsters away, and so Makoto wasn't afraid anymore. As long as Haru was there, he knew he would never have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 - Blue & Green


	2. Those Who Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the beach, Haru comes to the realization that Makoto is different from other boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Ink-beat  
> All mistakes are mine.

Ever since Haru had met Makoto, strange things had been happening. It started with flickers he saw from the corner of his eye, things Haru could almost see, but were never quite there. It was the whispers that tickled his ears when they had sleepovers at each other's houses. It was the feeling of something not quite touching him and the cold that washed over certain rooms. Haru noticed that most of the strangeness only happened when Makoto was around.

 

At first he wasn't sure how he felt. He wasn't scared, more annoyed by it. Then again, most things annoyed him, like his mother's insistence of calling him Haruka instead of Haru. Yes, he was used to annoying things. Yet, there was another emotion bubbling inside him, something he couldn't figure out. He tried asking the water, but the tub didn't clear his mind. At times, the answer seemed to be there, but it would slip away in the feel of the water and the call of Makoto's, 'Haru-chan!'

 

So instead, Haru began to watch Makoto. He tried to be subtle about it, and in the beginning, it worked. He noticed that what he used to deem as Makoto's scaredy-cat moments, actually seemed to be connected to the strange things Haru caught glimpses of. During those times, Makoto would move closer, sometimes just being near Haru, and it seemed to make the younger boy feel better. Then, he noticed that if Makoto touched him during those times, Makoto would instantly relax, while Haru would see the strangest things right before they vanished. It lasted less than a second, sometimes not even long enough for his brain to comprehend what he saw, and Haru was left with a strange feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach.

 

It was awkward, and the first time it happened, not counting the time he met Makoto on the beach, he had started to pull away, until he saw Makoto's face. The fear was still there, but most of it had smoothed away to a tentative wariness. It reminded him of the younger kids who clung to their parents outside the tiger cages, scared of the animals but knowing they were somehow safe. Then, Makoto turned to him and smiled, and his eyes were like sunlight reflected off of the green sea.

 

After that he never pulled away again.

 

Yet, watching Makoto didn't answer his question. But the more he watched Makoto, the more it didn't matter. Without him knowing it, he watched Makoto for longer moment s of time. He was pulled in by that ever-present smile, those gentle eyes, and the way the boy huddled against him like he was holding onto a security blanket. And as time passed, Haru found himself reaching for Makoto, not with hands or with speech, but his gaze would follow him and then their eyes would meet. Almost as if he had physically pulled him in, Makoto would come towards him with a big smile on his face and a 'Haru-chan?' on his lips.

 

Haru would have been giving his friend the look now, if said friend had been around to do it. At the moment, they were at the beach. Haru was floating in the water while Makoto built a sandcastle. Or rather, Makoto was _supposed_ to be building a sandcastle, but he wasn't where he had left him.

 

Haru swam back to the shore. He glanced where his mother and father were sitting in the sun. They were holding hands and talking softly to each other - a stolen moment between adults.

Haru debated on whether to tell them about Makoto or not, but that would just take longer. If his parents hadn't noticed Makoto was gone, then it was one of those strange moments.

 

Sometimes, a lot of times, Makoto would disappear. None of the adults would notice, no matter how closely they kept an eye on him. Often, Makoto would simply show up again and they would realize he had been gone. The few times they had noticed Makoto was gone before he returned, they would search for him with no luck. Only Haru ever seemed to be able to find him.

 

_They'll just get in the way,_ Haru thought. So he decided to find Makoto himself.

 

Haru had an idea of where he might be. He had noticed Makoto looking down the beach nervously when they arrived. Haru slide through the water, wading through the beach goers until he got to the less crowded part, where the water was choppier. Haru was tempted to swim the rest of the way, but thought better of it and climbed onto the shore. He hadn't been walking along the sandy beach for long when he heard Makoto's voice from around the corner of some large rocks.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

 

Silence.

 

Makoto laughed. "All right. Sorry. Haru-chan always says that about me, too."

 

More silence.

 

Haru frowned. The same strange, unexplainable feeling settled itself across his skin. Suddenly, he felt like he needed to get to Makoto right away. Haru quickly went around the rocks.

 

Makoto was there, his back towards Haru. The thing was that there was no one else with him.

 

He was crouched down and talking. "Ah, I guess, well, you seem nicer than the others. Though still a little scary," Makoto said, and smiled.

 

Haru felt a chill go through him. Before he could stop himself, Haru spoke. "Makoto."

 

Makoto's head jerked up and his eye's widened in surprise. "Haru-chan!"

 

Haru stared at him.

 

Makoto jumped to his feet and ran over to Haru. His cheeks were flushed and he looked nervous. "Have you been looking for me?"

 

Haru gave a short nod.

 

"Sorry. I hope Auntie isn't too angry."

 

Haru shrugged. For a moment, Haru just watched Makoto as the boy stared at his shoes. Haru waited.

 

Makoto looked up, peeking at Haru, and then back down. "We should get back."

 

Haru sighed. "You were talking to someone."

 

Makoto jumped and then looked over his shoulder. His eye's widened in surprise and then he turned back to Haru. He smiled and rubbed his hand against the side of his shorts. His face twisted in concentration as if he was trying to gather up his courage, but just as if it seemed like he was about to explain, his shoulders sagged. "Yes, but I think they're gone now."

 

Haru frowned. He knew Makoto was evading him. Actually, Makoto always evaded the strange things Haru caught him doing. Saying it was nothing, never lying, but never telling the truth. It was irritating.

 

Haru opened his mouth, about to confront Makoto about it, when the other boy looked at him.

 

Their eyes met and Haru could see that Makoto was afraid. His gaze was pleading and terrified. And Haru knew that Makoto was scared of what Haru might say, what he might ask. It confused Haru, but more than that, the thought of Makoto being afraid of him gave him an icy cold feeling

 

Haru turned away and held out his hand. "Let's go."

 

For a moment nothing happened, but soon, Makoto's hand slipped into his. Warm and just a little smaller than his own.

 

"Sorry, Haru, for worrying you."

 

"I wasn't worried," Haru denied.

 

Makoto giggled. "Okay!"

 

Haru glared at Makoto, but the boy just smiled back.

 

"Annoying," Haru said and looked away, but he felt the warmth that slid through him. Makoto was smiling.

 

Then, just as the warmth filled him a chill began to spread over him. Something heavy pressed against his back and he could hear it. A whisper much clearer than any he had ever heard before hissed into his ear.

 

_You can't keep him. He's mine!_

Haru's eyes widened and before he knew it he was running, tugging Makoto with him. Makoto tugged back, but Haru wouldn't let go of his hand, and they were flying across the beach. He ran until they reached his mother and only then did they stop.

 

Makoto was panting by the end. He looked at Haru in confusion, his face flushed. "Haru?"

 

Haru sucked in a breath and ignored the look; instead, he looked behind him. The presence was gone, but he could still feel a ghost of a chill.

 

That evening Makoto spent the night. They were both curled up in Haru's bed. Makoto had fallen asleep long ago, but Haru was still awake. He kept replaying what had happened on the beach. Turning over, Haru looked at Makoto. His face was peaceful and a faint smile was on his lips. He watched him for a while. Something about Makoto sleeping made the jumbled feelings inside of him calm down.

 

At that moment, Haru realized what the emotion he felt was. He was _afraid_. Not for himself, but for Makoto. Somehow, deep inside, he knew Makoto was in danger. Those things, whatever they were, wanted Makoto. He didn't know why or what for, and it scared him, but at the same time determination swelled up inside him.

 

Haru reached out and brushed his finger over Makoto's fringe, pushing his hair away. Then, like his mother and father did when he had a nightmare, Haru leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Makoto's forehead.

 

He pulled away. "I'll protect you."

 

Makoto wiggled in his sleep and let out a content sighed.

 

Satisfied, Haru snuggled deeper into the bed. Haru knew there were things Makoto would never admit to him, at least not now, and he also knew there were things watching him, like the presence at the beach. But Haru also knew, just like those strange things, he would also be watching over Makoto, keeping him safe. Always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Watching


	3. The Coldest Hand - pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one. 
> 
> Unedited and unbeated.

Makoto rushed around, looking at all the boats and fishes with a wide smile. There were dredgers, gillnetters, trollers, and even a huge trawler. Makoto had learned all about the different boats from the old fisher that his Mom came to visit every once in a while. Today was one of those days.

 

"Makoto, don't run off too far," his mother said with a soft laugh.

 

"I won't," Makoto said, as he stomped across the pier, his eyes wide with excitement.  He rushed forward and then would turn and rush back, excitedly telling his mother what he saw. His mother nodded and smiled and then Makoto was off again.

 

Finally they made it to the old fisherman's boat who as soon as he saw Makoto gave him a wide smile.

 

"If it isn't little Makoto! Have you come to see my fine wares?"

 

Makoto gave him a shy smile and nodded.

 

"Well, come on up then."

 

Makoto looked back at his mother, who gave him a small nod then he was climbing up onto the boat. His mother followed, with the fisherman's help. From there the fisherman showed his mom the fish he had caught. While his mother looked them over the fisherman turned to Makoto and squinted his eye.

 

"Well spill it. I can tell you're nearly bursting with it."

 

Makoto grinned and then began telling the old fisherman about how Haru and him went to the beach and they had seen a few dolphins and Haru wanted to swim closer but Haru's mother caught him before he got too far.  The fisherman chuckled.

 

"It seems like you and Haru sure are having fun."

 

Makoto nodded. "Haru is the best! I wished he could have swam with the dolphins, I bet he would have looked just like one of them."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yes!" Makoto gave him a wide smile.

 

"But isn't that dangerous, especially with the monsters out there?"

 

Makoto frowned and tilted his head, thoughtfully. "The monsters are scary, but Haru is really strong. He makes all the monsters disappear."

 

The old fisherman looked surprised and then smiled. "Now that's interesting. I guess you'll have to keep this Haru around so he can fight off all the monsters."

 

Makoto's eyes brightened. "I will, as long as Haru doesn't mind."

 

The fisherman reached down and ruffled Makoto's hair. "I'm sure he won't."

 

Makoto smiled brightly. That's what he liked the best about the fisherman. He never made fun of Makoto when he talked about the monsters. He just listened to him and commented here and there. He wasn't sure if he believed him, but at least he always listened to him. 

 

"I think I'm ready," Makoto's mom said.

 

The fisherman nodded and went over to Makoto's mother.

 

Makoto walked around the boat, but never too far, not wanting his mother to worry. Or at least that's what he meant to do, but his feet had different ideas, and he was moving to the other side of the beat, moving towards the edge of the railing. A soft voice filled the air, it sounded like laughter and happiness, but underneath the sound was something childlike and almost lonely. Makoto, climbed up a few precarious boxes and looked over the railing. His eyes widened.

 

"It's you."

 

The singing stopped and a boy with greenish-blue hair looked at him. He blinked his gold eyes and then he smiled, his toothy smile. It made Makoto shudder, but he didn't run away.

 

"Hi Makoto," the monster boy said.

 

"Hi Nami! What are you doing here?"

 

The monster boy frowned and shrugged. "You don't want me here?"

 

"That's not what I mean?" Makoto said frantically. "I just always see you at the beach."

 

Nami look satisfied with that answer. "I came here to see you?"

 

"You did?" Makoto said with a bright smile. "I'm glad."

 

Nami puffed up his pale green chest. "You should visit me more then."

 

Makoto felt a twinge of guilt. "I would, but..."

 

Nami's gold eyes narrowed into slit and he barred his teeth.. "It's because of Haru, isn't it?"

 

Makoto felt a shiver go through him. Nami was the only nice monster Makoto had ever met, but whenever Haru came up, he got scary.

 

"It's not Haru's fault. He just wants to make sure I'm safe. A lot of the monsters aren't as nice as you, Nami."

 

Nami's expression switched from angry to sad. "Nice monster," he muttered.

 

Makoto frowned. He wasn't sure what was wrong. He tried to search for words to make Nami feel better. "Yeah. You're my friend, right?" Makoto asked, unsure how to make Nami feel better.

 

Though Nami still looked sad, a smile spread across his lips. "I like being Makoto's friend."

 

Makoto felt relief flood him and he grinned. "I like being Nami's friend, too!"

 

Nami looked thoughtful and then sudden he surged up, his body a mixtures of green skin, scales and tangled seaweed. He put a pale webbed hand over Makoto's and Makoto jumped a little at the contact, but didn't move away. The touch was strange, cold, like it sunk deep into his bones. Makoto imagined that it was what it would feel like at the very bottom of the ocean.

 

"Makoto, we'll always be friends, won't we?" The boy asked.

 

Makoto tilted his head and then nodded.

 

"Promise?" The boy asked, his gold eyes staring intently at Makoto.

 

Makoto started to say yes, but the words caught in his throat and for a moment he felt afraid.

 

Nami's hand tightened on his. "Makoto," he insisted.

 

"I-I promise," Makoto, whispered.

 

"Makoto!"

 

Makoto jumped at the sound of his mother's voice and turned.

 

"Coming!" He called back. Makoto turned back to Nami, but the monster boy was gone. Makoto shiver and climbed down and hurried back to his mother. Unconsciously, he rubbed his hand against his shorts, but the coldness lingered, not leaving until a morning of fitful sleep where the daylight washed away the dreams he couldn't remember.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Holding Hands
> 
> This prompt is going to be divided into two parts. This is the first. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.
> 
> I wanted to have this out on Monday, but my computer died and I had to get it fixed. I also realized a lot is going to go on in this section and decided to split it up. The next chapter is going to be much longer. 
> 
> Finally, I was thinking of getting a tumblr set up so people can contact me and chat with me about Free. Thoughts?


	4. The Coldest Hand - pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tries to fix things, but gets more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed and unedited.

Makoto was babbling excitedly about his goldfishes. Usually Haru would let his thoughts wander, but this time he listened to every word. The awed description of the festival, the wonderment of the fisherman's gift, and the thrilled process of deciding on names, which Makoto was still undecided about. Haru listened to it all, letting Makoto's happiness wash over him. It had been a while since Makoto had sounded like his normal self.  
  
   
  
It wasn't that Makoto was sad exactly, but lately there had been this dullness to the normal brightness that Haru associated with Makoto. Haru didn't ask what had changed. Instead he had watched and waited, trying to figure out what was wrong, but whatever it was Haru couldn't see it.  
  
   
  
Then again Makoto was constantly surrounded by things Haru couldn't see. It bothered Haru, because if that was true, then it had to do with the watchers. Haru's hand twitched and before he realized it he was reaching out for Makoto.  
  
   
  
"Makoto! Haruka! Come downstairs. Makoto's mother is here."  
  
   
  
Haru's hand dropped.  
  
   
  
Makoto stood up. "But I haven't decided on a name yet."  
  
   
  
Haru met Makoto's eyes. "Sashimi and Tataki."  
  
   
  
"Haru-chan! They're not food," Makoto whined.  
  
   
  
Haru shrugged.  
  
   
  
They both headed downstairs. As they reached the stairs, Haru could hear his and Makoto's mother talking in the kitchen. He briefly caught part of sentences like 'trading recipes' and 'too much mackerel.' But he ignored them. Adults could be weird. As if there was such a thing as too much mackerel.  
  
   
  
Makoto turned to head into the kitchen and Haru was going to do the same, but he caught sight of Makoto's face. He was smiling, but the green in his eyes were dull and there was a tightness at the corners of his smile. It was like there was something pulling at him, making his skin tight and strained.  
  
   
  
"Makoto," Haru said, readying himself to ask what was wrong. Feeling the awkward words jabbing at his tongue, ready to be released.  
  
   
  
Makoto turned to him, his eyes questioning.  
  
   
  
At that moment, Haru realized something. Makoto didn't know. It was like being dumped in ice water. How could Makoto not know that there was a dimness surrounding him, sipping away the light that used to shine so brightly? The thought frightened Haru and all the words that he had gather, became dried and heavy, falling back into his throat, choking him.  
  
   
  
Maybe Makoto saw it in his face, because suddenly Makoto threw himself at him and hugged him tightly. For a moment, Haru stood there stiffly, not sure what to do. Then he felt himself relax, almost against his will. He was sure Makoto had some weird magic hugging power. The first time it happened, he even tried to resist, but when Makoto hugged him his entire body got warm and all his insides felt like they were dancing.  
  
   
  
Haru lifted his arm and hugged Makoto back. It wasn't as tight as Makoto and probably didn't really count as a hug, but it was the best that Haru could do. And even this much felt overwhelming to Haru and he knew his face must be completely red.  
  
   
  
"It's okay, Haru-chan," Makoto said.  
  
   
  
"Idiot," Haru said, softly. After all, he should have been the one saying that.  
  
   
  
"They really are cute." Makoto's mother voice cut through the moment.  
  
   
  
Makoto jumped in surprise and Haru quickly disentangled himself, hiding the little smile that had somehow crawled across his lips. Unfortunately, he couldn't do the same for his red cheeks. So instead he looked away.  
  
   
  
"Mom!" Makoto said and then he ran across the room and hugged her. Makoto's mother laughed and gave him a hug, before looking at Haru. "Thank you for watching over Makoto, Haru."  
  
   
  
Haru looked back at Makoto's mother. He gave a serious nod. He liked Makoto's mother. She always called him Haru and thanked him for taking care of Makoto. He liked that she noticed. "Thank you for letting Makoto come over."  
  
   
  
She smiled, the same warm smile that Makoto had. And suddenly Haru felt guilty. Had he really taken care of Makoto? If he had, wouldn't his smile be just as bright as before.  
  
   
  
"See you later Haru-chan!" Makoto said, waving as he and his mother walked to the door.  
  
   
  
"It's Haru," he mumbled, but he doubted Makoto heard him.  
  
   
  
Haru watched Makoto go and then turned to his mother. "Can I go outside and play?"  
  
   
  
"Yes, but I thought you might want to help me with a new recipe I had."  
  
   
  
Haru was tempted. He liked to cook, especially with his mother, but there was something more important he needed to do. Haru shook his head. "Tomorrow?"  
  
   
  
His mother laughed. "I guess you heard it wasn't going to be mackerel."  
  
   
  
Haru looked away with a slight pout.  
  
   
  
"Fine, fine," his mother said with a laugh. "You can go out and play, but don't go too far."  
  
   
  
Haru didn't respond to that, just hurried outside. He figured if he didn't agree to not go far, it didn't count as lying. Besides this was important. He went into the back and after making sure his mother had started on her recipe. She tended to get absorbed when she was trying out a new recipe. Satisfied she was distracted, Haru hurried around the back of the house and started towards his destination.  
  
   
  
No way was it close and he was pretty sure he wouldn't get back to the house in time for dinner. More than likely he would be grounded, but he was doing this for Makoto. Still he kept going, walking with purpose until he had walked to the beach. For a moment he stood and looked out at the ocean. His gaze took in the water. Even now, with everything that was going on in his head, the water calmed him, beckoned to him. He wanted to jump in and feel it against his skin and he might have if the memory of Makoto's strained smile didn't push against his mind.  
  
   
  
 _Thank you for watching over Makoto, Haru._  
  
  
  
 _I'll protect you._  
  
   
  
Haru turned away from the ocean and began walking down to the secluded section of beach and rock. He hadn't been back to the place since that time he heard the voice. From his knowledge neither had Makoto, at least not when he was with Haru, but even so something in Haru knew that whatever spoke to him that day, was responsible for what was happening to Makoto now.  
  
   
  
Haru walked until he reached the same spot Makoto had been too. He didn't see anything, but he didn't expect to. Only Makoto could see. He looked out across the beach, across the water. The air was unusually cold, and he wondered if it was because it was getting dark and cooling off, or if it was fear pickling at his skin. Whatever it was, Haru braced himself.  
  
   
  
He looked out at the water with determined eyes. "You can't have him."  
  
   
  
Haru didn't shout. His voice was soft, but firm, and it seemed to resonate across the beach.  
  
   
  
"He's not yours."  
  
   
  
For a moment there was silence and then Haru felt it. A cold like nothing he had felt before. In the back of his head he could feel his senses screaming at him, shouting to run. But Haru stood his ground.  
  
   
  
"I won't let you."  
  
   
  
Suddenly a loud growl filled the air and Haru felt something slam against him. He was thrown back against the sand and the breath left his mouth.  
  
   
  
 _Mine! He's mine!_  
  
   
  
Something heavy pressed against his chest, pushing him deeper into the sand. Haru tried to move, but couldn't. He raised his arm, trying to press it back. Pain lashed through him as something bit down on his forearm.  
  
   
  
Haru let out a sharp gasp. Then he was pushing up, kicking and hitting, thumping his body against an invisible force. He felt himself fighting, struggling, and wondering if he had made a mistake. But he wasn't just fighting for himself, he was fighting for Makoto.  
  
   
  
The thought made something well up inside him and he shoved forward. "No!"  
  
   
  
He wasn't sure what happened, but the thing was gone and suddenly Haru could breath again. He scrambled to his feet, sucking in air, his eyes wild, but determined.  
  
   
  
"I'll protect him from you. I will!"  
  
   
  
Haru spun around and ran. All the courage he had left, used up on that last defiant sentence. He ran until his chest burned and he found himself back in his mother's arms, shivering from a cold that sunk deep inside him, like it was determined to ice over his entire body.  
  
   
  
\---  
  
   
  
That night a storm raged. Even the screams of fishermen and the breaking of boats could not satisfy it.  
  
   
  
It only calmed when the tears of the grieving families filled the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late coming out. I was planning to get it out on Monday, but ended up having to work lots of overtime. Once again, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. It really makes me happy and encourages me to keep writing.
> 
> Also, for those interested, I decided to resurrect my tumblr - http://nyghtrain.tumblr.com/
> 
> There's a direct link in my profile as well. :)


	5. Cuddles and Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes friendships are perfect and sometimes they go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.
> 
> Hahahaha... don't kill me.
> 
> References to High Speed 1.

"You never come and see me anymore," Nami said, glaring down at the beach.

"I'm sorry. I've had club and school." Makoto said, feeling bad. 

It was true. He had been so busy with the swim club especially now that Rin had shown up like a whirlwind. Makoto couldn't help being a little in awe of his new friend, even Haru seemed to be pulled in by him. But that wasn't really why he hadn't been to the beach often.

After the storm, after the fisherman died, and the long white line of people, his trips to the beach had gotten les and less. Fear stirred in his body and the sensation of something waiting for him, wanting to pull him down, down into the murky depths until all the breath spilled from his body...

Makoto gasped and he felt his chest tightened. "I-I'm sorry Nami. I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Haru."

Nami's eyes narrowed. "So it's him."

Makoto realized he said the wrong thing. It was clear that Nami didn't like Haru, though Makoto couldn't understand why. Makoto shook his head.

"It's not Haru. I have just been busy." Afraid. But he didn't want to tell Nami that. He wasn't sure how Nami would feel if he told him that he thought Nami's home was scary. It made him feel even worst that he stayed away so often. 

"I...I miss you," Nami said, looking away.

Makoto's heart swelled at the sight, because Nami looked so lost, so lonely. Makoto lurched forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Nami, hugging him tight. Nami stiffened in his arms, and then tentatively the sea monster boy relaxed and wrapped his arms back around him. The arms wrapped around him were tight and cold, and sort of uncomfortable, but Makoto didn't mind, because when after they pulled away, the wide smile Nami gave him was warm.

Makoto smiled. "I'll make it up to you. Okay?"

Nami nodded, the smile dropping a little. There was a hint of awe in his eyes. 

Makoto waved and turned away.

"Wait!" Nami said.

Makoto spunned back around, tilting his head curiously.

"Can you...do that again?" Nami said, and his green skin darkening.

Makoto blinked and then laughed. He reached out and hugged him tight. This hug lasted even longer, but finally Makoto pulled away. "I'll see you again soon, Nami-chan!"

Nami nodded.

Makoto turned and walked away, but he could feel Nami staring after him. It sometimes bothered him when he did that, but Makoto tried to get used to it. After all, Nami was different from other people. 

Makoto hurried to Haru's. He was supposed to be going over there to do homework and maybe even stay for dinner, but by the time he got there he felt exhausted. Haru answered the door. Makoto tried to keep smiling, but he felt it wobbly at the edges. He didn't want to worry Haru, but Haru gave him a suspicious look.

"What's wrong with you?" Haru asked.

Makoto blinked. "Huh? Nothing. I'm fine." He gave Haru his brightest smile. 

Haru narrowed his eyes, but turned away from the door, a silent command for Makoto to come inside. 

Makoto followed him in happily. They went to the living room to do their homework. It was only a few moments in and Makoto kept having to jerk up as his eyes drifted close. It was his fourth time jerking up, when Haru let out an annoyed sigh.

"You went to the beach, didn't you?"

"What? How did-" Makoto slapped his hand over his mouth.

Haru narrowed his eyes. "I told you not to go and see him."

Makoto sighed. "Nami is my friend, Haru."

Haru's lips tightened. Several months ago, Haru had told Makoto he had met Nami too. He had told Makoto he should stay away from him. Makoto knew Haru was worried, but he couldn't do what he asked, so instead they just didn't talk about it, but every time Haru saw him, he somehow knew when he had gotten back from visiting Nami. 

"He's hurting you."

"No he's not!" Makoto said, shocked.

"Then why are you so tired."

Makoto frowned, confused. "What? That's because of swim practice and everything."

Haru stared at him.

Makoto shifted nervously and turned back to his homework. "It's okay, Haru-chan. Nami would never hurt me." Makoto fiddled with his pencil. "We should really get back to our homework. "

Haru let out a huff. "Fine."

Makoto's shoulder sagged in relief. He wasn't sure why the pair didn't like each other, but he hoped that eventually they would get along. Makoto was thinking about that so hard, he didn't realized he had drifted off, not until a hand was shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked up into his mother's gentle face.

"Makoto, it's time to go home."

Makoto blinked in surprise. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"It was getting late and you didn't come home, so I decided to come pick you up."

Makoto blinked in surprise. Just how late was it?

Beside him was a soft rustling and Makoto realized a warm weight was pressed against him. He turned to see a black silky hair against his shoulders. Haru was asleep against him, his breath coming in and out softly. Makoto flushed at seeing his usually standoffish best friend pressed against his side, but also a happy smile broke across his face.

He turned to his Mom. "Do you think I can spend the night?"

His mother smiled, knowingly. "Of course. We'll just have to ask Haru's mother."

"Okay," Makoto said and turned back to Haru. Everything felt warm. 

\---

It was his fault. 

He should have went to the beach more, but he got distracted by the idea of the relay, of everything more. And he was always tired. He made sure to hide it, but he came home, barely able to do homework and eat dinner, before he was flopping down on his bed. The nightmares didn't help.

Still, he should have made time. He should have listened to Haru. He should have...

He was with Rin when it happened. When he felt the blue-green string that connected him to Haru grow taunt. Haru hadn't been feeling well that day, but he pushed away Makoto's mothering. Haru ended up leaving before him and Makoto got distracted by Rin. He should have known, been more aware.

He should have figured out that just because Nami wouldn't hurt him didn't mean he wouldn't hurt Haru.

Makoto rushed out. The urgent feeling swimming over him. The string growing frayed and a pain in his chest. He ran and ran, until he was at the river. Aki was there, crying and screaming for help. And in the river was Haru, a white scarf clutched in his hand. But he wasn't alone.

No one else saw him. Only Makoto. His body was curled around Haru in a mockery of their hug, dragging him through the river, trying to pull him in deeper. Trying to...

Makoto was running, splashing in the water. "Haru!" He shouted. He opened his mouth to call Nami, but the name got stuck in his throat. Instead Nami looked up, his eyes wide. For a moment, just a breath, their eyes met. 

With a cry, Nami let Haru go and dived into the depths of the water.

Makoto rushed to Haru's side, dragging Haru up against. "Haru, Haru!" His entire body shook, tears streamed down his face. This was all his fault. He should have done so much. He should have... But he couldn't think about that, because Haru was so, so cold, like Nami was cold. 

Makoto lifted his head and began giving orders to Rin and Aki. The two stared at him in shock, but then they were moving. The whole time, Makoto clutched Haru to him, holding on, holding so tight as he stared at the frayed thread between them.

\----

"I was scared," Rin said. But not because of Haru. Because of you."

"I'm fine," Makoto said, smiling. "It was just after what happened..." He smiled brightly. "But Haru's okay now."

Rin didn't look like he believed him, but he nodded. They went to the bus stop. They sat in silence, until it was Rin's stop. Rin opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but then closed it and shook his head. He stepped off of the bus.

Makoto tried to stay, calm, tried to hold in all the thoughts running through his head, but it was like the dam had been pushed too hard. The tears fell, just a trickle at first , and then all together in a rush, and sobs poured from his mouth, racking his body. 

And even through the sobs, he could hear the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Cuddles
> 
> After a long wait, here is the latest chapter. Next chapter will be a huge time skip. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos.


End file.
